East Meets West
by Raven.Ahn
Summary: A story of vast differences in cultures & what may happen if those two clash...
1. Prolgue & Chapter 1

.com/albums/ii151/kyamamoto_ (G R A P H I C)

**Status:** On-going

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

(Not so much a comedy as it is a drama so don't expect to find it genuinely hilarious..)

Introduction

**So there's this girl....Born and raised in California. She speaks English and Korean. Her age....16.**

**Kang Yeunja. (That's her name.) She's your average American(Californian) high schooler → you know, torn skinny jeans that look like they've been worn one too many times, graphic psychedelic t-shirt, chucks, and headphones covering her ears. Sound vaguely familiar?**

**Then there's this boy....born and raised in Korea. He speaks fluent Korean and that's it. His age....17.**

**Choi Seunghyun. (His name.) He's your average Korean high schooler → Neatly ironed uniform, tie adjusted to near perfection, hair combed somewhat decently, shirt tucked in (at least during class, after he's caught with it out).** _(Maybe I'm stereotyping, but really he's not like the perfect student all the time....Not at all.)_

So here's the scenario. What happens when a formal society goes head to head with an informal society?

If you don't know already then let me enlighten you on the subject of each society:

The differences of the average high school:

Korean High School: Classes start at 7:20 a.m. and end at 5 p.m., it is necessary for students to stay till 10 p.m. to study. Afterward some even go to private lessons to review what they have learned which makes them return home in the early morning. Students are required to wear uniforms and keep up a professional composure. School is one of the most important parts in a person's life − it decides one's future and ensures a good life. Over 90% of the Korean population have at least graduated from high school.

Then there's American High School: Teachers are laid back and tend to be extreme push-overs. Students hardly ever work and lean towards the lazy side (with a few exceptions − Honor students). Dropping out is usual in some cases. Drugs and underage drinking → totally 'normal'. Disorganization and chaos...? Yes, that would be American adolescence.

**Chapter One**

Transferring to a different school is a difficult, uneasy process. Its not hard in the way of signing papers and such, but the fact that moving to a school with a different atmosphere and all-new faces is a bit intimidating. But moving to a new school in a country clear on the other side of the map, the _world_ map, is not even acceptable. And we're not talking foreign exchange here. We're talking new home, new country. The phrase 'new kid' has advanced in meaning, just a bit.

Kang Yeunja suddenly found herself on a plane from Los Angeles destined for South Korea. After her grandfather's abrupt death, her father who she never knew personally, but only knew about, had contacted her aunt and offered to take her in. And he said that too : 'taker her in', as if she was some poor, lonely orphan and not his flesh and blood. Yes, this lost little girl was on her way to her new home in Seoul, to live with her careless father.

The plane ride seemed to last much longer than it really was since she was anticipating the landing. She'd hardly slept at all and she knew once she got off the plane she had to go to school since it was the first day. It was _March_. She was forced to finish her sophomore year early in America just so she could start her second year of high school in Korea. She should've just stayed in America like her aunt wanted her to…Instead she was going to live with a father who didn't really care for her as it seemed. So why did he even ask her to come live with him? Hell if she knew. She always figured she was an unwanted child, and after what she experienced her whole life, she was almost convinced of it.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of her school, she had already sent her luggage ahead and her father had told her on the phone he would have someone bring them to the house later. The way he talked made him sound obnoxious she had noted. He was probably a lawyer or some high-standing person in a big company…(not stereotyping.)

She merely shrugged the thoughts away and headed through the gates of her new school, following the crowd of students flooding in. They were all wearing uniforms, navy blue and white. _Ugh, so it's this kind of school,_ she thought bitterly, looking down at her own apparel. Pale, torn skinny jeans, an A7X t-shirt, a black sweater, blue vans, bracelets…yeah, and not to mention the purple skullcandy™ headphones, which were currently playing _Black Eyed Peas_. The word **outsider** slammed into her mind and she was pushed back by the mental force of insecurity and terrifying facts of what was to come. But she kept walking after recovering from her brain fart, until she reached the entrance of the only building on the campus. She stopped to study the long L-shaped building and its fairly plain exterior. It wasn't small, she noted that, but it wasn't as big as her old school, and still it was intimidating. She didn't even hear the motorcycle approaching, though she _was_ wearing headphones…

"Yah!" someone grabbed her should and shook her out of her thoughts. "Yah!"

"Huh…?" she turned to see a boy standing with a motorcycle helmet covering his head, but his dark piercing eyes still shown through. Quickly she removed her headphones so she could hear what he had to say.

"You're in my way," he said taking off the helmet to reveal his annoyed, yet stunning face.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, still refraining from speaking Korean, and stepped to the side, just enough to let him pass. She shook off her amazement at his sinister features. She'd never seen someone look so…what was the word? Frightening? Yet pretty hot…

He got on his bike and moved it forward until it was parked where she had been standing.

"Wow, seriously? You could've just parked were you already were," she scoffed. "What's the difference between five feet?"

"That's my park," he said with a confused look and walked into the building.

"Really now?" she muttered and followed him through the entrance. _Yeah, so much for those mysteriously handsome looks…_

"You're Kang Yeunja-ssi?" the teacher guess when she approached her before class.

"Yes," Yeunja nodded in response.

"Have you seen your father yet?"

"No, I came straight here from the airport," she replied.

"Oh, I see," the teacher smiled. "You speak Korean well. I'm guessing you didn't know about our dress code." She gestured to her clothes.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sure I can let you get by with a warning since you're new to our country."

Yeunja nodded again.

"Please take a seat there," the teacher instructed, pointing towards and empty desk near the window. "Next to Choi Seunghyun."

Choi Seunghyun…The guy who rode the motorcycle? Kang Yeunja took a deep breath before sitting down.

"Hey, I saw you earlier," Choi Seunghyun said spitefully, as if reading her mind.

"What?" she tilted her head slightly as if to pretend not to understand. "You know you don't have to be so OCD about parking."

"O ssi di? I have never heard that before," he muttered. "But then again you are American."

"Really? I don't understand," Yeunja replied timidly.

"This is Korea, so speak Korean," he retorted.

"Yes, I'm a naïve American, so what?"

"Are you even a citizen yet?" he asked.

"Are you?" she muttered, turning away from him.

He smirked and shrugged.

Kang Yeunja wasn't one to make enemies easily, she was actually a very friendly person, but this Choi Seunghyun was different. It was his arrogant personality that made her frown.

Her school day passed by slowly and to make matters worse than they already were she had 'physical education'. At her other high school she would have been done since she had taken the class her first two years. But apparently not at this school.

"Seriously?" Yeunja groaned as she dragged herself to the locker room to change with the other girl's in her class.

"Do you have clothes?" a girl asked from the locker to her right.

"Um, no," she replied, shaking her head in her unfortunate state.

"I have extras," she said cheerfully. "Want to borrow them?"

"Thank you," Yeunja nodded as a tiny amount of relief washed over her, releasing the tension from her already troubled mind.

"I'm Seo Minjee," the girl introduced herself as she handed Yeunja a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kang Yeunja," she replied.

"Ah, okay," Minjee smiled sweetly. "Pretty name."

"Thanks," Yeunja returned her smile with as much enthusiasm then began to change into the p.e. clothes the girl had loaned her.

"You managed to get p.e. clothes but not a uniform?" Choi Seunghyun asked when he approached Yeunja during stretches, and motioned to her clothes.

"Seo Minjee loaned these to me," she replied, trying to remain polite and still speaking English.

"Well that's convenient, you should just wear this the rest of the day. Your other outfit was a bit out of style."

"You would know," she scoffed, "considering all you wear is a uniform."

"Still not speaking Korean? You are stupid," he retorted.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I won't argue with you, since you can't even understand what I'm saying."

"What? You're going to fail if you keep this up."

"Really? Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"Idiot," he grinned and walked back to his place in line to finish his stretches.

"Dumb ass kid," she grumbled.

"You'll get used to him," a new voice said in English.

She turned to see a tall boy pulling his arm behind his head as he followed the stretches. He was really pretty. Like girl-pretty. Prettier than her, which wasn't saying much, but still.

"Dong Youngbae," he introduced himself.

"Kang Yeunja," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded politely.

"What were you saying before?"

"Choi Seunghyun isn't the most agreeable person at this school," he explained, staring at Seunghyun stretching in line. "But somehow the girls end up liking him."

"Why?" _Did I even need to ask…?_

"He's good-looking, smart and a delinquent. Girls like the bad-type right?"

"Um, he's the bad-type? Just because he rides a motorcycle?" Yeunja smirked. _What a gangster…_

"Not exactly," Youngbae shook his head. "He gets away with anything around here because his dad is part of the school board and he hangs out with others like him."

"So he's a spoiled rich kid."

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get what I'm saying in a few days of enduring him."

"Um, sure…"

Dong Youngbae tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

"You'll find Korea is the farthest thing from America when it comes to society," he said.

"The farthest?" she repeated.

"Well, pretty close."

"You've got that right," she laughed dryly.

From her American point-of-view Korea had too many rules. But crossing her fingers she kind of hoped she would get used to it in the next two years. And then it's back to America.

Kang Yeunja grabbed her bag after school _finally_ ended and headed outside.

_What the fuck was with staying till ten p.m. to study?!_ She wanted to scream. _Good god, how could my life get any worse? _And that kid, Seunghyun, just walked out of class, when it ended at 5 like he was the shit, and no one could mess with him.

She didn't even know how to get to her new house and she had no money left for taking a taxi.

"Ah, shit!!" she mumbled, completely exasperated when she stopped at the front gate. She couldn't go anywhere so she sat down and turned on her iPod before putting her headphones on. Eventually someone would come looking for her…

"Hey…? Kang Yeunja-ssi?" someone was standing next to her for a good three minutes before she noticed.

"Huh? Dong Youngbae?" she took off her headphones and stood up.

"Are you…I don't want to say lost, but—"

"Yeah…a little." She nodded. "I've gotten this far." She motioned to the gate of the school. "Brilliant, huh?"

"Where do you live?"

"All I have is an address," she replied, pulling out a slip of paper from her back pocket. "not much help to a foreigner."

He took it and nodded. "This is just a few blocks from here. It's a nice neighborhood too."

"Really?" Yeunja took the slip back and turned around to start walking. "Thanks."

"Uh, Yeunja-ssi?" Youngbae stopped her by grabbing her arm. "It's this way." He started to walk in the opposite direction. "Come on."

She laughed to herself and hurried along to keep pace with him.

"Youngbae you don't have to walk me the whole way," Yeunja pointed out as they entered the neighborhood. "Just tell me where to go."

"Youngbae?" he repeated. "That's a bit…informal? I mean we're not that close of friends…"

"Oh sorry," she mumbled, covering her mouth. "I forgo—"

"It's alright," A smile stretched across his pretty face. "I'm 17 in May, what about you?"

"Not till June…" She replied. "So, how about it, _oppa_?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow. "I can take it from here."

"It's fine really. I'll take you. It's just around the corner," he insisted gently so she would give up.

"But I'll feel bad. It's almost eleven…" she frowned.

Youngbae ignored her which let them walk quietly for he rest of the distance. It wasn't that she didn't try to hold a meaningless conversation, but he would ignore her every time she said something. Until they reached her house at least. It was one of those modern houses which only well-off people could afford. Symmetrically structured and high-priced. Far too high-priced…

"This one?" Yeunja asked with an incredulous glance at Youngbae(oppa).

"You don't see us standing in front of any other house do you?" Youngbae was laughing at her gawking expression.

She swallowed and started up the steps.

"Thank you," she called back to him over her shoulder, in a near inaudible voice.

"See you tomorrow." He waved and walked away, still chuckling to himself.

When she approached the door she felt her body freeze. She wasn't going to just walk in…No. Too rude. Her hand flew up and pressed the doorbell, though it felt like she wasn't in control of her body, even her bag had slipped off her shoulder and was hanging limply in her hand.

Several seconds later a girl opened the door.

"Kang Yeunja-ssi?" she guessed stepping aside to let her in.

"Anyong haseyo," Yeunja made a quick bow, but it was hardly that.

"I'm Dae Sangmi. You're half sister." The girl held out her hand.

Yeunja blinked several times before shaking her hand.

"Here, I'll take your bag," Sangmi offered, grabbing her shoulder bag before she could protest. "You can take your shoes off here." She motioned to a spot where several shoes were set neatly beside the door then started towards the stairs. "Want to see your room?"

Yeunja kicked off her shoes off, setting them somewhat neatly by the other shoes and followed Sangmi up the stairs just as a boy was coming down.

"This is my twin, Dae Youngjae," Sangmi said, addressing the boy. "We're both in our first year at the same high school as you."

"That high school? Why didn't I see you?"

"We were at a recital. We both play the piano, cello, and violin," she replied.

"Whoa…" Yeunja was taken back. "What else do you do?"

"Youngjae plays basketball, baseball, and soccer," his sister answered. "And I play basketball and swim."

"That must keep you busy."

"Have you seen dad yet?" Youngjae asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Yeunja shook her head.

"I'm showing her room to her," Sangmi explained. "Come on, Yeunja-ssi. Dad will be home soon."

"Yeah, you better change too," Youngjae added. "He doesn't approve of that kind of adolescent fashion."

"This is all I wear," she replied feeling a little offended that some kid, her _junior_, was making remarks on her fashion sense.

He smirked and continued down the stairs.

"Ignore him," Sangmi put in and dragged her up the rest of the stairs, to the first room on the right.

It was average size. Empty, her luggage appeared to be unpacked already, everything was set out neatly. But still the room was bare.

It's the walls, Yeunja clarified to herself.

"Well?" Sangmi turned expectantly to face her.

"I like it," she stated truthfully, but didn't say anything about the walls. Sangmi grinned just as the doorbell rang. "Ah, appa's home!" She grabbed Yeunja's arm and dragged her back down stairs.

What was she going to do when she saw him…? Yeunja felt like everything was passing by in slow-mo as she moved down the stairs. Thousands of thoughts were ripping through her mind…Mostly: What did he look like? Who was Sangmi and Youngjae's mom? What was he gonna say to her? What was _she_ gonna say to _him_? How were they gonna act towards each other? What is he gonna tell her about her past? Her mom? The reason why he didn't bother taking her in when she was left alone as a child? Was he even going to be friendly? Or…?

"Appa!" Sangmi's over-enthusiastic attitude distracted Yeunja, pulling her into reality.

A man stood in the front room, holding a black, leather case and wearing a black suit. He was probably in his late thirties early forties and still absolutely attractive. His face looked familiar, but she knew the only place she'd seen any part of that was in the mirror. Her eyes were like his. That's what she guessed since examining her few pictures of her mom that she had.

Ugh, god! Why was she thinking about who she looked like?!

"Kang…Yeunja-ssi?" the man addressed her as if he didn't already know her name.

She didn't respond. She tried, but her voice didn't come out

Why was he being so formal?

"I'm sorry," he continued to speak, "I couldn't be at the airport this morning."

"It's fine…"

"So, how-how is your aunt?" He was trying to carry on a pointless conversation, which wasn't her style.

"You mean your sister?" she replied.

He looked down, scratching his head as an awkward moment of silence passed.

"I'm not sure what else to say," he finally admitted.

Sangmi looked at Yeunja then their father and left them standing in the front room, staring at each other, as she headed back upstairs.

"So you met the twins?" he set down his brief case and sat on the leather couch.

"The twins?" she repeated. "That's what you call them? Who are they even?"

"They're your step-brother and sister."

"Well I know that…I meant who's their-their mom."

He looked down at his shoes that he hadn't taken off.

"You know what, I don't know how to start," he said.

"Well…where is she?"

"We're divorced."

Yeunja took a deep breath and held it. _Don't think about the 'other' woman…_she told herself.

"What else do you want to know?"

She shrugged, letting out her breath.

"I know your curious, but I can't answer all your questions."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Maybe the answers she was looking for didn't exist…What the hell was she looking for anyways?

"I'll just go up to my room," she managed to say and tried to go as fast as she could up the stairs.

She passed out on her bed after enduring jet-lag, a long ass day at school, new 'family' drama, annoying people…

"Yah!" someone hit her arm that was propping her head up as she was drifting asleep in class.

Her head hit the table with a thud and she jerked back up, trying to get a hold of herself and keep her eyes open.

"What the fu—"

"Kang Yeunja-ssi??" The teacher practically shouted.

Choi Seunghyun was smirking at her when she straightened up instantly.

"Shitfaced?" he asked in English. With horrible pronunciation too… It sounded like sha-teu-fai-ce-du...(If you can even pronounce that.)

"Shut up, will you?" she muttered.

"Aha, drool-face," he retorted in Korean.

She turned the other way and wiped her mouth.

Youngbae, who was seated several desks behind them, looked up from his notes at Yeunja, who was attempting to stay awake. Choi Seunghyun met his eyes, glaring, or just looking at him with his deadly stare.

"Oppa?" Kim Nayoung poked him from across the aisle before getting his attention then handed him a note and pointed towards Seo Minjee who was sitting in front of him.

He tapped Minjee on the shoulder and dropped the folded paper on her desk.

She read the note before crumpling it up in her hand and turning back to face Kim Nayoung she shook her head and tossed the note under the table.

The bell rang, making Yeunja jump up from being startled at the sudden loud sound. Everyone looked up from their notes and stared at her.

"Alright, lunch time," the teacher announced.

Youngbae waited for Minjee to leave before grabbing the crumpled note she had tossed away.

_Do you think Choi Seunghyun-oppa will go for Kang Yeunja too__?_

He smirked and dropped the paper. _God, did they have anything else to obsess about other than him?_

"Youngbae-_oppa_?" Yeunja approached him as he was heading out. She was scratching her head awkwardly. "I still can't get used to calling you that…I feel like I'm becoming a naïve and narrow-minded girl."

"Not that you already are…" He grinned. "Oh, and nice Korean…glad to see you can speak it."

"Oh, thanks," she scrunched her nose reproachfully.

"I noticed you're wearing your uniform today."

"Oh, yeah…" she let out a heavy sigh and looked down at her pleated navy-blue skirt with a matching jacket and white blouse. She was surprised she hadn't stained it yet. "This whole dress code is bull shit for public school…"

"I'm used to it," he shrugged. "Where are you eating lunch?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't have one."

"You forgot it?" he guessed.

"Uh, no, I didn't bring one."

"I'll share with you, come on," he grabbed her arm and tugged her out into the hall.

"It's cool, man," she replied hastily. "I'm not hungry."

"It's important to eat," he informed her, leading her down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"You're weird. Are all Americans like you?"

"Thanks…and not exactly..."

"Really?"

"Sure, we're all different. But I guess we have a certain way of doing things that you can label as Americans," she shrugged and started towards the front of the school.

"Hey, right here," he pulled her down against the wall, below a window. "Look." He pointed towards the opposite wall at the bulletin board.

"What is it?"

"People post their writing up there," he answered, pulling out his lunch from his bag.

"Writing? Like stories?"

"Poetry, lyrics, sometimes short stories."

"Why do they put it there?"

"It's just something people take interest in."

She got up and walked over to the bulletin board.

"Choi Seunghyun?" she muttered to herself, noticing a piece of lined paper on the bottom of the board, beneath several colorful stationary. She only saw his name. What would he put up there? Was he really 'poetic'? She smirked to herself and tore the paper off, before shoving it in her pocket.

"See anything interesting?" Youngbae asked.

"Ooh, for sure…" she grinned and returned to sitting next to him.

School was all she could focus on.

There wasn't enough time to call her friends or family in America because she used her extra time to sleep. She really hated it there…Even her classmates who showed her kindness (obviously not Choi Seunghyun) were hardly enough for her to grow to liking her existence there.

Sure, Youngbae was her closest friend there, but that didn't help the fact that every single day was miserable for her.

A/N: Yayy!! Prologue & Chapter One!!!! Yeahhh it's kinda long(?) sooo....REVIEWS?! xD hope there are lots of Big Bang Fans on here...x3 This is gonna get pretty intense...No silent readers PLEASE!!!! (:

& lastly E N J O Y ! ! ! !


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Yeunja let out a sigh and stepped back to examine her painting. Blotches of colors spread across her dark blue canvas creating a rather surreal tiger lily. But there was something wrong with it. Despite the fact that it was a great work of art, it just wasn't right.

"Kang Yeunja?" the teacher, Ms. Sun approached her and her painting.

"It's not right," Yeunja confirmed.

"Yes, it's lacking emotion, Yeunja," she nodded. "Try again."

"What?"

"Start over."

"But I've --"

Ms. Sun ignored her and walked towards another student.

"Oh my god..." she groaned and sat down on the bench in front of her painting.

"You know how to fix that?" Choi Seunghyun appeared behind her, wiping the paint off of his hands.

"What do you want?" she demanded in English.

"So you do speak Korean?"

"A little." She shrugged.

"Aish, would you just speak it already?"

"Not to you."

He smirked and moved closer to her painting.

"Here's what it needs." He grabbed a broad paint brush, dipped it in the can of red paint sitting at her feet and swiped it diagonally across her painting.

"Hey!" Yeunja shouted furiously and jumped up, grabbing his arm so he couldn't do any more damage. "What the f^ck?!"  
"Yeunja-ssi?" Ms. Sun started towards her. "I understand English enough to know what you just said."

"Oh...mianhamnida..." she muttered, glancing at Seunghyun.

"Oh...!" Ms. Sun gasped when she saw the painting.

"Sorry..." Yeunja said again. "I shouldn't have --"

"No, no, this, Yeunja, is what I am talking about!"

"Huh?!" (Seunghyun was practically dying from holding back his laughter...) "You mean this red line..."

"Exactly, the colors represents your more provocative emotions. The **anger**, the **lust**, the **passion**!...towards...Seunghyun-ah?" she guessed. "Though I prefer abstinence, I am glad you kept it within the limits of your art. A rather 'clean' version of such feelings compared to some...If you know what I mean..."

""What?!" Oh god. Seunghyun was getting such a kick out of this... "Maybe this is all directed to you...!"

"Oh, ha ha, you're so clever aren't you?" Ms. Sun laughed and playfully hit Yeunja. "Remember **abstinence**!"

"Oh, you won't be disappointed in us," Seunghyun replied.

"What?" Yeunja turned to him with a disgusted look. "Do you wanna die?!"

"Good, good! Make me proud!" she gave them a thumbs up and hurried off, practically ready to conquer the problem of teen pregnancy.

"Aha, aren't you **FUNNY**?!" Yeunja smirked, returning to speaking in English.

"Yah," Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's not cool."

"I think it is."

"And I put the '_emotion_' into your painting so I better get credit for it."

"Just go away."

"There's something I understand."

"I wonder why."

"Hey, be nice." He smiled at her then left.

"Oh, me? Be nice?" she muttered. "That's funny."

After class ended, she just left. No excuses or anything. She just didn't want to stay late anymore. Maybe it was time to **E X P L O R E**...(:

With her headphones on and Lady Gaga streaming through the cord she started walking along the street. People passed her, going in and out of stores, restaurants, hotels. To be brief and accurate (somewhat-ish) the city was huge. And Yeunja didn't know exactly when to stop. It went like this: saw a really cool shop, but then there's one over there too! And there, and there, and over there too...Maybe someday she would visit that one, but she wanted to keep on going 'cause maybe there were even better shops around the block or something! And about five blocks later there was! The music shop across the street. **Glamorous **and **Americanized**. Just what she liked.

"Ahh…" she gasped and started across the nearest crosswalk like a law-abiding foreigner.

"**LOOK OUT**!!"

Someone nearly pummeled her with their motorcycle and ended up turning rapidly and running off the street almost hitting several civilians and luckily scoring a fire-hydrant instead. Other pedestrians that had been on the crosswalk were gasping and cussing at the person on the motorcycle who had nearly hit Yeunja.

"Yah! What the hell were you doing crossing the street right there?!" the motorcyclist started shouting as he jumped off the motorcycle and came towards her.

"Choi Seunghyun..?" Yeunja tilted her head slightly. "Is that you?"

"Kang Yeunja?"

"You nearly killed--"

"What is **WRONG **with you?!" he so rudely interrupted her. "Look what you did to my motorcycle!" She took a glance around him to see the totaled front of his bike. "You're paying for the damage that **YOU'VE **done to my bike!"

"I'm _what_?!"

"This is your fault! If you hadn't been crossing the street then --"

"And how am I supposed to pay for that?" she shouted in Korean, pointing at his motorcycle.

"You mean...you can't?" Seunghyun grinned maliciously. "Well, you can just work it off..." (_Wait, Wait, __**WAIT**__!!!! This isn't one of those storylines where the girl becomes the guy's 'slave' and this then that happens, bam to da bang, and in the end they fall in __**LOVE**__........is it?........Pfft! No, of course __**NOT**__!_)

"Hey! Slow down there!" Yeunja ordered. "First of all, I am **NOT **working for you and second, I'm not even paying you!"

"What?!" He clearly understood her since she was speaking Korean.

"I had the right-of-way! Not you!" she loudly informed. "So I could sue you!!"

"But you --"

"I just might ss hole!" she said in English, smiling unpleasantly, then turned and finished walking across the street.

Yeunja really wasn't going to file a lawsuit against the impudent Choi Seunghyun. It was enough knowing that he was afraid she would that really got her up on her high horse. But at school he wouldn't stop bugging her…

"Yeunja-ssi," Seunghyun leaned close to her as she worked on copying the work from her textbook to her notes. "Yeunja-ssi…"

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"How about we be friends?" he was even closer when she looked up at him, his arm rested on the back of her chair.

"Yeah, right. You're pathetic," she retorted in Korean.

"Why?" he didn't move away.

"Whatever," he smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You like me, right?"

"Sorry, you're not my type," she stated. "Not at all."

"Yeunja-ssi…" he grabbed her wrist. "It's okay. You don't have to hide your true feelings…I know how you feel. You shouldn't be afraid to express your true desires."

"Oh, I knew Seunghyun-oppa would understand," she replied in a soft sarcastic tone. "God only knew that I've been in love with you ever since we first met."

"See? Doesn't that make you feel so much better?"

"You're so full of it..."

"What?"

"You don't think I actually like you."

"Well, all the other girls do." The bell for the end of class rang.

"Yeah, well I'm most definitely not like them," she pointed out before gathering her books and standing up. After shoving them into her bag she left.

"Kang Yeunja-ssi!" She turned around to see Choi Seunghyun following her through the quad.

"Good god, now what does he want?" she grumbled.

"So…About the other night…"

"What about it?"

"I'll make it up to you," he offered.

"How?"

"Yeunja…" he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her arm. "You know how many girls want me…" he whispered in her ear. She guessed it was his attempt at being seductive…yeah, nice try.

"What? Is that even relevant?"

"Yeunja, I'll make an exception for you, 'cause you're cute—"

"What did you call me…?"

"—I never go for girls my age or younger. They're all so immature."

"You called me _cute_?!" Yeunja hissed grabbing his collar in a violent gesture.

"What?"

"You are **SICK**," she spat, pushing him away, and in a swift, ninja-like (**BATMAN****!!**) move landed a hard punch on his jaw. He stumbled back astonished. "I'm not going to sue you and I would never, ever, ever, _**EVER**_, do anything with you. At all. Not ever!"

"Why did you hit me?!"he demanded, rubbing his jaw with an expression like _'damn girl where'd you learn to punch like that?!' _sketched into the contours of his face.

"Don't ever call me _cute_. Even if you're lying."

"What?!" She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the gate of the school yard.

When she returned home she found Sangmi and Youngjae sitting at the kitchen counter eating Chinese takeout.

"There you are," Sangmi greeted her.

"What are you doing home so early?" Yeunja asked, setting her bag down on the stool beside the counter.

"What about you?" Youngjae retorted.

"There's a party tonight with the school board and their families," Sangmi informed her before she could snap back at her step-brother. "Here, have some food." She gestured to the many cartons on the counter top. "Dad should be home soon and then we're leaving."

"Oh, well I'll change then," Yeunja offered.

"Change into _what_?" Youngjae muttered.

She rolled her eyes at him and headed up to her room to choose an outfit…

Black skinny jeans, white v-neck, red hoodie, and gray converse. _Is that as good as she could come up with?!_

"Oh god…" she moaned as she stood in front of her full-length mirror. "I miss California…"

"Yeunja-ssi?" Sangmi called through her door. "Dad's home. Time to go."

She opened the door just before her step-sister could leave.

"Alright," Yeunja smiled softly and headed downstairs with her.

"Yeunja, I'm glad you came to Korea," Sangmi said happily, looping her arm through Yeunja's.

"Eh, thanks," she replied softly as Sangmi led her out the front door towards the car parked in front.

"Yeunja," her dad stopped her from getting into the vehicle, "you can stay with me tonight. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay." She nodded and got in the backseat with Sangmi.

"Sangmi," Yeunja pulled her aside before they could start up the path to the country club. "So is being part of the school board dad's only job?"

"No, he's a producer for AS-X entertainment_(A/N:*fictional entertainment company!!)_," she replied. "He's also best friends with the school board advisor, which is why he's part of the school board. You'll meet him soon."

"Oh…yeah, okay…"

"Yeunja?" her dad turned around and motioned for her to hurry.

"This is a fellow board member Mrs. Baek," her dad said as he introduced Yeunja to a middle-age woman in a dress suit.

"Ah, Dae Jungsu-ssi's American daughter," Mrs. Baek greeted then in an attempt to communicate with the already understanding Yeunja, said in English, "Welcome to Korea! Glad to have you!"

"Komapsumnida…" Yeunja replied politely.

"Oh, how cute," Mrs. Baek sighed and grasped her dad, Dae Jungsu, by the shoulder. "You have a lovely child to add to your family."

"Thank you," he nodded before she left to greet someone else.

"Dae Jungsu-ssi!" another woman approached a bit younger than Mrs. Baek, and still as unattractive… "Is this your daughter?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "She's so lovely!"

"Jungsu-ssi?" more women approached Yeunja's dad. " Your daughter is so lovely! We've heard a lot about you!" Is there a repetition going on? Has her dad been talking about her…? "How old are you dear?" "She looks a lot like her mother!" "Bom-ssi…!" "No, she looks more like her father." "We've heard soo much about you!"

"From who?" her dad spoke up quickly before they could say anymore.

"Head Principle," one of the unknown ladies said.

"Speaking of which…" Jungsu turned to his daughter. "Thank you ladies." He offered them a polite nod then said, "Let's go," and put his hand on Yeunja's back and pulled her towards the h'ordeuvres.

"Those were…pleasant woman," Yeunja said, choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't sound as sarcastic as she meant to be then added slightly onto the next topic, "Oh, I'm not hungry…"

"No, we're going to meet someone."

"You're best friend?" she guessed.

"Yeah…I suppose you could say that," he muttered then put his arm around her shoulder. "There he is." Her father didn't even notice Yeunja flinch at his touch.

"Choi Chinhae-ssi!" He greeted a tall, rather large man.

"Dae Jungsu-ah," the man responded enthusiastically, "where have you been for the past several weeks?"

"Working, remember? I am a producer," he replied.

"Ah, yes, yes," the man nodded then caught Yeunja's curious gaze. "Oh? You must be Kang Yeunja, the American!"

"Oh, yes," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" he grabbed her hand and shook with great force. "I like your clothes!"

"What?"

"Really, I do!"

"Uh, thanks," Yeunja laughed nervously.

"My son finds Americans absolutely intriguing," he continued, "You should meet him." He turned to her dad, adding, "I like her already! Just like her mother."

"I'm what…?"

"Ah, Choi Seunghyun! Come meet our new American friend!" Senior Choi encouraged.

_Choi Seunghyun?!_ Yeunja turned slowly to see him approaching. And then it registered. What Dong Youngbae had told her. Seunghyun's dad was the principle of the school. So Mr. Choi was his dad.. Wow, Yeunja, you are the next Picasso…He was smart right? (Yeah…don't think so.)

"Kang Yeunja, this is my son, Choi Seunghyun," the man introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kang Yeunja-ssi," Seunghyun greeted.

"Likewise," she replied.

"My son is taking private lessons in English so he can practice with you," Mr. Choi informed her. "He's really quite good."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, well you two should go get to know each other," her dad put in. "Let us talk."

They nodded and edged away.

"Wow, so you do speak English?" Yeunja asked in her mother-tongue (a.k.a. English).

"Yes, I do," Seunghyun replied in the same language while smirking.

"Way to go…" she grumbled.

"Well you did it too," he reminded her.

"Yeah, ha ha, you're so clever aren't you?"

"I am, I know," he grinned. "So, you're dad is Dae Jungsu?"

"Obviously," she replied. "He's your dad's best friend."

"Looks like we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other."

"Oh, well that just made my day all the more better," she said in an undertone.

"Yes, well, you're lucky to have a dad like him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a producer. He works with some of the best musicians in Korea," he informed her (_like she should know this!_).

"Really…?"

"Yeah," Seunghyun nodded. "Your friend, Dong Youngbae, knows your dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a singer. Your dad has been working with him for about four years now. It's pretty cool since your dad is one of the top producers now."

Yeunja was tempted to roll her eyes. She didn't really want to hear anymore about how cool her dad was.

"So why did you come to South Korea?"

"My dad asked me to come."

"And instead of staying in the U.S. you came here?"

"Is that bad?"

"Depends on where you lived."

"Santa Monica…"

"Yeah, I think that's pretty weird."

"Whatever…" she shrugged and started to walk around the room in hopes of losing him.

"I meant why would you give up that kind of life to live here?" He followed her unnervingly close.

"Maybe it wasn't what I wanted—"

"Oh, did you meet Dae Jungsu's daughter?" a woman said loudly from behind a planter. "The American girl." She said it as if she was scorning Yeunja. It was Mrs. Baek.

"No, I haven't yet, but I saw her," another woman replied.

"It was fairly obvious this girl is bad-mannered. She doesn't know how to properly greet her elders," Mrs. Baek continued to dote. "It's because she's American. They're all so informal."

"That is true."

"Isn't it? Just like her mother."

Yeunja rolled her eyes and headed towards the entrance. Even Seunghyun seemed a little taken back, but he didn't follow her.

"Unni?" Sangmi had obviously seen her leaving and came after her.

"Hi, uh, I'm just gonna leave, 'kay?" Yeunja said passively.

"Wait, why?"Sangmi didn't move from the steps behind Yeunja, but her voice sounded demanding, objecting to Yeunja leaving. "I don't think dad would like it if you just disappeared."

"Mian…" she mumbled and started across the parking lot of the country club.

_Her dad wouldn't actually care. Why would he? Though of course Sangmi would think that being the naïve person she was…After sixteen years of non-existence what made Sangmi think their father would care now?_

Yeunja arrived home near midnight, took off her shoes in the front hall and started upstairs.

"Yeunja-ssi?" her dad came from the living room as if he had been waiting for her. "It's late…" he pointed out.

Is it…? She was tempted to say, but simply nodded instead.

"Where'd you go?"

_Don't even pretend to care…_

"I walked around…" she shrugged.

"Where?"

"Between the country club and here…" She was waiting to see if he would actually punish her.

"Please tell me next time you do...this. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go off alone."

"But I've always been alone," She said in an inaudible voice.

"What?"

"Nothing…" she turned and headed upstairs. _Didn't they always come home late? Her, Sangmi, and Youngjae? Why was he making such a big deal out of this?_

"Yah…Yah!" someone was tugging on her jacket trying to get her attention. "**KANG YEUNJA!!**" She glanced up at the estranged teacher, Mrs. Nam was it? _Oooh_…it was Japanese class. "Well, _good morning_," the teacher said sarcastically.

Yeunja sat up quickly, combing her hand through her messy hair. _Why was it so messy? _

"Thanks you two for joining us," Mrs. Nam continued on in her exasperated tone. "We feel so _honored_…"

Yeunja glanced next to her to see Seunghyun raising his head slowly with sleep in his eyes.

"Well _great_! Now you both have extra-curricular work to add to your homework!"

"Extra-curricular?" Yeunja repeated.

"Did I stutter?!"

"No ma'am…" "Awesome. See me after class you two."

"Fine…"

"Just because both your fathers are part of the school board does not mean I will excuse your behavior," Mrs. Name scolded ever so passionately. "Now," she opened a folder on the desk in front of her, "I'm assigning you both a project."

"Individually?" Yeunja guessed, or rather hoped.

"No. You and Seunghyun will write the script for our Theater Club's spring performance."

"Wait, what?" Seunghyun demanded, standing up from the desk he was slouching in beside Yeunja.

"We don't have time!" Yeunja insisted.

Mrs. Nam simply ignored them and continued giving instructions. "Every day during lunch and study hall you will meet in room 408 to write. And maybe I'll let you do the casting."

"Study hall? As in the five to ten p.m. study hall?" Seunghyun responded with an irritated tone.

"Obviously," Mrs. Nam sounded even more annoyed.

"But, you apparently don't know, Seunghyun and I don't work well together," Yeunja replied.

"Which is why this is a team effort."

"And when is this alleged 'performance'?" she asked.

"Early June."

"Oh…? That doesn't give us much time to write the play…" she grumbled.

"Yeah, that's not fair—"

"Neither is having to **lazy**, **procrastinating**, **punk** students," Mrs. Nam scowled at Seunghyun. "Don't think I haven't noticed you two ditching classes. This is justice for being so irresponsible."

"Why not just give us detention?" Yeunja retorted.

"That's an _American _punishment…which does not prove effective," she snapped back. "But this, I like this."

Yeunja smirked, shaking her head. _Of course she did…_

"What's a good topic?" Seunghyun mumbled almost to himself as he studied his pen with a disturbingly fixated interest.

They were sitting in Room 408 with a stack of blank binder paper and some more of those clickey pens the Seunghyun had (you know the ones that go _clickey-clickey_ and such). _Brainstorming_. The teacher would check up on them every half hour to make sure they were still there.

"I don't know," Yeunja shrugged while scribbling on the top sheet of paper with a pen.

Comedy."

"_Romantic _comedy," Seunghyun elaborated with strange excitement.

"Yeah. About a self-centered guy who thinks he's the sh!t and writes a bunch of crappy poetry," Yeunja replied. She really was turning those wheels in her brain. "Oh, and he's really hot but a total jerk. Kay?"

"Heh, and then there's a girl who comes to the school in the middle of the year and acts like she's better than everyone, but really she's a loser and total freak. She's not even cute either," Seunghyun added, sounding like he was spouting about an ex or something. "And she secretly likes the jerk dude."

"_Psh_! You wish!"

"She does!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Hey, this is _fiction_!"

"So?"

"Then who would they fall in love with?"

"I don't know."

"I like my idea," Seunghyun persisted. "This is how Hollywood works!"

"**. . .**"

"You didn't come up with anything."

"Fine. But there's gonna be another guy."

"A love triangle?" he guessed. _Very good…Smart one! _

"Yes."

"I like your thinking."

"Sure you do…"

"Okay. But the girl ends up with the first guy."

"Why? He's a jerk."

"But secretly he's the coolest guy ever!"

"In what world is that?"

"His name will be…George!"

"Why George? That's a lame name."

"Well I like it."

"Is that your American name?"

"Heh, no!"

"Sureee.."

"Mine is Jack."

"You don't look like a Jack."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do too."

"You wish."

"What's your American name?"

"Sandra."

"You don't look like a Sandra."

"You're just saying that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. It's pretty obvious. You should just keep your Korean name."

"Whatever. We're talking about my characters name not my own."

"Your character? Does he represent you or something?"

"What? No! What makes you say that? You're the one who invented him."

"So why'd you say: 'my character'? Since he's obviously mine because I invented him."

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. " Yeunja shrugged.

"Let's just write the script. Okay?" Seunghyun groaned. "We have to be together for the next four months, so let's make the best of it."

"The best?" Yeunja smirked. "If that's even possible…"

Seunghyun smiled crookedly in return like he was ready to take her on at any moment.  
_Bring it on…_she thought with a scowl.

It had started to rain by the time he had gotten out of after-school study. She had called

him twice, but he had missed both calls. It was almost mid-night when he called her back.

"….Meet me at the coffee shop in Jongno-gu," she said and hung up before he could say anymore.

She sat with her back to him in the farthest booth, sipping her coffee.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"How long have you been back?" Seunghyun asked as he sat across from her.

"I got back four hours ago," she replied. "You were the first person I called, so feel special."

"Sorry. I was in the middle of something."

Seunghyun-ah," she smiled and half-jokingly asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I got in trouble with my school. Long story…Anyways, how was New York?"

She let out a groan before responding. "Ahh…Same as always, depressing being all by myself, you know? And the language is so hard! I really wish you could go with me next time."

"Yeah…"

"Seunghyun, it's so good to be back." She reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"Yoora…"

She smiled softly. "You're hands are so warm…"

"I'm glad you're back too."

Yeunja held her skirt carefully as she seated herself next to Youngbae in the hallway.

"This is the twenty-fifth day you haven't brought a lunch," he recalled as he took out his own lunch.

"Not like you're counting right?" Yeunja retorted.

"Exactly."

She laughed dryly and leaned against the wall.

"Here. I made you a sandwich." Youngbae held out the food so she would take it.

"Really? Thanks!" Yeunja exclaimed then slowly unwrapped it and took a bite. In a matter of seconds she swallowed, looking up at Youngbae. "What's in it…?

"Um, lettuce, mustard, lime, mayonnaise, salmon, cheese, cucumbers—"

"You put fish—" her stomach lurched and whatever was in there started to come up.

She jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest trash can where she vomited up the sandwich that hadn't reached her digestive system yet.

After everything came up, leaving her stomach empty and mouth tasting acidic and disgusting, she straightened, quickly apologizing to Youngbae before running to the restroom.

"Kang Yeunja?" Youngbae was waiting for her when she came from the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah…Fine. I'm fine," she answered in an unconvincing tone of voice.

"Then why did you puke?" he demanded.

"Youngbae…oppa, I mean, uh, I have ichthyophobia. Sorry, don't know how to say it in Korean." (She had to use the English word in her sentence.) "It's the fear of…fish."

"What?"

"It's kind of weird and embarrassing…But that's why I puked…" she mumbled.

Youngbae turned away from her and started to laugh.

"It's—It's not that funny…"

No response—He just kept laughing…

"Seriously…?"

"It is funny. How can you be afraid of…fish?"

"Easily…?"

"Now I know your weakness," he smirked, which reminded her of Seunghyun. God, if he knew about her fear…

"Ha, ha…" she muttered sarcastically.

"Dong Youngbae?" An extremely familiar voice called out.

"Dad…?" Yeunja hesitated before she turned and saw that familiar man coming towards the,. "What are—"

"Hyungnim," Youngbae greeted him with a confused look. "Kang Yeunja is…" He turned and looked at her. "Dae Yeunja?"

"Kang Yeunja," she corrected stiffly.

"I've signed you out for the rest of the day," her dad continued to talk, directed at Youngbae.

"Ah, okay," Youngbae nodded, waving slightly at Yeunja, then started to walk away with her dad.

"Kang Yeunja, let's go," her dad called, without turning to face her.

"Huh?"

"I've excused you too…"

Yeunja sat in the practice room listening to Youngbae do his vocal exercises.

"Waah~" she smiled as she listened to his strong, smooth voice.

Youngbae kept glancing over at her throughout his practice, returning her smile and laughing softly at her amazed expression.

…Two Hours Later…

"This takes really long, all this training," Yeunja stated as she walked with Youngbae to his next lessons. Dance.

"But it will all be worth it," he replied. He was wearing a wife-beater and baggy grey sweat pants while carrying his school bag over one shoulder.

"But you're already so good…And I haven't seen you dance yet…" she specified. "I wish I could sing like that…"

"I bet." He smirked at her as they entered the dance studio.

"Funny…" she muttered as he wave to the trainers and greeted his sunbaes before beginning his stretches.

After warming up he began working on routine dances with his trainer. Even his dancing was impressive.

She automatically thought of Chris Brown. Youngbae was becoming the Asian version of him!

"Are you getting tired of this?" he asked during his ten-minute break.

"Not at all," Yeunja affirmed, shaking her head. "How are you so talented??"

"I don't know…I just do what I love." He shrugged taking a long sip of water from his bottle.

"You're so confident," she sighed.

"Not really."

"But you sing so well, and dance—"

"And I'm still so quiet, right?"

"According to who?"

"I don't know. I'm always like that."

Yeunja shook her head in disagreement, but couldn't continue the conversation because Youngbae was called back to training.

"Why'd you bring me with you today?" Yeunja spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that hung between her and her dad on the ride home.

"Why not?" her dad shrugged. "I figured you'd like to see where I work. Though I didn't know you and Youngbae were so…close."

"Oh…yeah…I guess we're pretty good friends."

"He's a talented kid. I'm really hoping he'll be able to debut soon."

"Yeah? I'd like to see that."

"I'm sure you'll be able to," He nodded.

"I was in a band in America. We weren't too devoted, but we wrote a few songs and performed in a few clubs around the city."

"Ah, really?"

"Yeah…"

They rolled to a stop several yards away from the usual parking spot in front of the house. The reason: because some unknown Honda sat in that specific spot, where they would have parked if not for that car.

"Oh, we have a visitor?" Yeunja guessed as she got out of the car.

Her dad nodded slightly as he followed her in a similar suit, up the steps to the house.

Once inside they both kicked off their shoes before being unexpectedly greeted by a very tall, very well-dressed woman.

"Dae Jungsu," she called from the front room.

"Good evening, Shim Chunja, this is a surprise," he replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone, which was familiar to Yeunja since it must've been passed down from him to her.

"It is?" The woman was eyeing Yeunja carefully as she spoke. "I just came to pick up my kids."

"Oh right, it's been a month hasn't it?" her dad seemed to realize.

"Apparently…" the woman mumbled in a rude tone. "Who is this?" she motioned to Yeunja.

"Kang Yeunja. My eldest, from America," he replied as he grasped Yeunja's shoulder.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you," the woman said briskly. "Dae Jungsu are we going to be able to talk…in private?"

"Ah, yes, of course," he nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Yeunja sat down on the couch, wondering what that person was going to say to him.

"How could you bring her here?!" she heard the woman, Shim Chunja, practically shout. "After what happened with her mother I don't want her associating with my kids!" That was sudden…How presumptuous.

"Don't act like this. They're my kids too," her dad argued.

"You know how I feel about that woman. What she did to you—"

"I don't think that's any of your business." His tone got cold.

"You made it my business when you had the affair!"

Silence…Yeunja got up, her hands clenched at her side. There was only so much she could take…

It's not like she was paying attention to the street light when she was crossing. Her mind was on what that woman, (her ex-step-mother sorta), had said.

So her dad had an affair with her mom and she was the illegitimate child? Who was her mother…other than Kang Eunmi?

The light was green by the way and the pedestrian light was red. She didn't exactly notice the yellow cab come from around the corner…Until the driver honked and barely missed her bearing in mind that she was only a few steps away from the curb.

She was just inches from being severely injured. She hadn't even cried out. She just crouched down, her eyes wide in shock. Omo…! The cab driver had pulled over and jumped out, shouting and demanding what her problem was for walking out in the middle of a busy street. Then the back door of the cab opened and a boy around her age emerged.

"Hey…?" He squatted down beside her, touching her arm gently and asked, "You alright?" Pfft! At least someone cared…

"Maybe…" she managed breathlessly. "Just give me a sec…" She took a deep breath and let it out, then repeated that exercise twice more.

"What is wrong with you?!" the cab driver snapped. "Get out of the road!"

"Here just stand and I'll get you over to that bench," the boy said helpfully, nice than the cab driver. "You can just let me off her," he told the man and retrieved his bag from the car then paid his fee before returning to Yeunja's side. They sat down on the bench. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Huh?" she glanced up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

"Here." He handed he an unopened can of warm coffee.

"Oh…" she took it slowly. "Thanks…"

"I'm Kwon Jiyong," he said, introducing himself.

"Kang Yeunja." She opened the can and took a sip.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…thanks…"

"Why did you step out into the street like that?"

"I—I didn't see…"

"Were you trying to—to, uh, kill yourself? Because no one in their right mind would have stepped out in front of a car like that." His explanation did seem slightly reasonable…

"No!" She protested, becoming suddenly defensive. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"That's seems more like an understatement…"

"It's not!"

"I just can't make sense of it." Why was he so persistent?

"Why do you care anyways? Not that I was planning to hurt myself, but still. I wasn't injured at all. I'm fine."

"Is it wrong to care?"

"No…it's just, kinda, awkward. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really." He gave her a slight shrug and crossed his legs, like he was indicating that he planned to stay a while.

"Oh."

"You know, if you want, you can talk—" His phone went off, cutting him off. This stranger was trying to…help her? "Oh—Wait, one sec—Hello?" he stood and walked a few steps away as if he didn't want her to hear his conversation. "I'm on my way" he informed the person on the other end of the cell then turned to her after hanging up. "I gotta go."

"Oh, okay...?" Yeunja nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Um..."

"Here what's your cell number?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh well phone number?"

"I don't know it…"

"School?" What's up with him?! Nosy much?

"I go to Chungang high school…"

"Ah, okay, I'll remember that." I'm sure you will…He smiled politely and left her alone on the bench.

"Weird…" she mumbled to herself.

Jiyong entered the training room late. This was his first time ever being late and somehow he didn't feel sorry even though he kept apologizing to his sunbaes. Maybe it was just because he felt good after helping another human (sort of) with their problems (sort of). Or not.

"Kwon Jiyong!" Manager hyung approached him with a fierce look on his slightly pudgy, middle-aged face. "You're lucky the producer left an hour ago with his daughter. If he had been here I'm sure you would've gotten put on restriction. Be grateful I'm more easy-going than him!"

"Kamsahamnida hyung…"

"Get to work!"

"Ye, algessayo…" Jiyong bowed politely and walked off towards the vocal training room.

Yeunja sat down on the step in front of her house. That woman had apparently left with her kids, Sangmi and Youngjae. It annoyed her to think of all those people who talked freely about her mother on negative terms. What was their problem? Did it ever cross their minds that like them she was just another human trying to live her life on this Earth? Did they not look at their own flaws before judging someone else's?? What is that? Don't people understand how hypocritical they sound when they judge by stereotypes? Cause Yeunja was American so of course she was an impudent, obnoxious, self-centered, immature teenager. Not saying she wasn't that, but even if she was her motives were in check.

She let out a loud sigh and stretched her legs out before her. She hated sitting outside, but she didn't want to go in because she was afraid her dad was awake.

"Kang Yeunja?"

So much for that…

"Uh, hi…" she murmured and stood up to face her father.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Um, kinda…?"

"Where did you go?" He hadn't believed her. "I went out looking for you! It's already two in the morning!"

"I took the bus in Ichon-dong…the whole route…?" That wasn't a question, she was just fearful of what he might say.

"The WHOLE route?!" he repeated in a loud, exaggerated tone.

"Yeah…" she decided not to tell him about nearly getting killed by a taxi…

"KANG YEUNJA?!" How many times has she heard her name shouted like that…? And in CAPS LOCK?!! "What the hell did I tell you?!"

"What?" Wait, why was he getting so pissed off?

"I don't want you going off by yourself in the city!"

"But I walk to school!" she protested.

"School is only a few blocks from here!"

"Yeah? But even then something can happen!"

"That doesn't make it okay to go off on your own! Besides you should be walking with Sangmi and Youngjae!"

"How am I supposed to know that?! You never tell me anything!"

He let out a sigh. "Would you please come inside?"

She gave in and followed him into the house, taking off her shoes (as was procedure).

"This is ridiculous…" she muttered. "It's not like you really care…"

"What did you say?"

She didn't respond.

"I do care. I care more than you can ever imagine."

"That's not saying much…"

"Don't act like you're the only one who's been hurt."

"How can I not act like that? I don't even know what's going on here!"

"Why?"

"You don't talk to me. You don't treat me like I'm your daughter. I could be some else's kid for gods sakes and you would still treat me the same!"

"I tried…"

"Tried what? I don't see you trying."

"Do you really not know how much I tried to get you back?"

"Back? You never had me until now."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? This is what I'm talking about! You expect me to know…but you never clarify!"

"I tried to keep you here fourteen years ago, but your mother moved back to California and got full custody of you after that."

"Wait what? Isn't this my first time being in Korea…?"

"No…You were born here, but your mom wanted to go back to her country. She abandoned you several months after that and your grandfather ended up adopting you…I really tried to get you back, but he became your legal guardian and he wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Why not? You're my dad…"

"I was too poor…I guess I didn't meet their standards." He recalled. "I was, um, also married."

Yeunja felt the already existing lump in her throat get bigger.

"I've worked so hard for you. This is all for you. I only wanted to have you here. For me and your mother…"

"Then why don't you treat me like your daughter? Stop calling me Kang Yeunja! Why—Why can't I be Dae Yeunja?"

"Don't you want to keep your mother's name?" he asked.

"I didn't know her...She left me."

He nodded.

"I'm tired..." She stated and headed upstairs.

Now it's time to write something wise and intellectual. Maybe something about why she had started to cry on the way upstairs or why she couldn't stand to face her dad anymore or why she felt so ashamed. But really all she was thinking was :

I don't get it.

"Yo…" Yeunja turned around to see Choi Seunghyun coming up from behind as she walked towards the school entrance. She had earphones dangling out of her ears this time. Seunghyun looked so wannabe gangster with his baggy uniform pants and sloppy untucked shirt. She noticed that his perfect student image was gently sloping downhill as the days progressed. Maybe he wasn't so stereotypical anymore. "Wassup?" he asked in his deep, uncaring voice…I, as the author, say this because it honestly sounds like her doesn't care what she is really up to, or so it appears and Yeunja takes not of this as well.

"Just contemplating the meaning of life and what I can do to make this world better. I'm thinking I will start with adopting twenty-five children from the most impoverished countries in the world. Do you concur?" She answered curtly.

"Wait what?" Poor Seunghyun looked terribly confused. O_o

"Never mind.."

"Oh..okay? Well I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to a concert with me?"

"Wait WHAT?!" O_O Yeunja practically yanked her earphones out and in the middle of her all-time favorite song too!

"Not on a date! My friend told me to ask…"

"Do I know this friend?"

"No. He just wants you to come because you're American…"

See?! There is something good about being American!

"…Okay…?"

"So, you'll come?" She could've sworn he looked excited…Even if it was just the sunlight glinting of his dark eyes.

"Need more info.."

"Tonight at eleven we're performing in Yongsan–gu at a place called Club Envy–"

"Wait, you're performing??"

"Yeah…" _

"Aah, are you in a rock band?" she asked excitedly.

"What? Do I look like I'm in a rock band?"

"Well, cover from the neck down and you could be an emo kid," Yeunja admitted.

"Emo? How is that?"

"Well, you have really fierce eyes and sort of a sinister face."

"What?"

"You look kind of intimidating…"

"I look…what?!"

"Just stating the facts…" Yeah, and she didn't think that some people might also have pet-peeves like her as well. (Remember the 'cute' incident?)

"KANG YEUNJA!!!!" There it went again. Someone yelling her name. Though it was Seunghyun this time when he grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop.

"Aah!" She nearly fall, but managed to catch herself.

"If you weren't a girl I would have punched you like you did me!"

"Is that a threat?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Yah! Don't go threatening me now! I'll beat you up again!"

"Beat me up?" He smirked. "You're so weak."

"Oh yeah?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, in a strong hold.

"What the hell?!" she growled trying to get loose from his hold. "This is sexual harassment! I will file a complaint!"

"My dad's the principle…"

"My dad's your dad's best friend and I bet your dad would have you suspended at least!"

"Hardly," He retorted. "I'm not doing anything to you! You're the one who started this."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? I'm not going to that stupid concert! You probably can't even sing!"

"Like you would know! You idiot who has no real taste in music!"

"Whatever!" Yeunja kicked him hard in the shin, making him release his hold on her.

She yanked her fist back as if in to threat to punch him then stormed off angrily.

Yeunja approached a long line of people waiting to get in the club. She had told her dad she was going to an after-school study program with Seo Minjee and not to expect her home till later. It was 10:30.

She groaned and got in line. She didn't have time for this...well she did, but not she wanted to waste. She only came so she could yell at Seunghyun for ditching her in detention. Sick my ass! she thought spitefully.

"Oh my god! Have you been here before?" a girl in front of her was gushing. "They've get some of the best underground bands playing! The one performing tonight is my favorite!"

"Who is it?" the other girl asked from beside the first one.

"Um, they call themselves SPEED."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…" the first girl shrugged, so naïvely.

Wow, were they seriously asking that? Obviously whoever names their band was on LSD, duh! Probably some corny punk rock band who watched to many Ungrateful Dead videos on YouTube…How unimaginative.

"But the lead singer is absolutely gorgeous!" the girl kept raving.

"OMG, no way!"

"Oh, for sure!"

"Ahaha! I am soooo excited!!"

"Totally!"

(A/N: Okay, the conversation didn't sound totally ditsy like that, but Yeunja likes to exaggerate things to full extent.)

GOD, would they just SHUT UP?!

"Great !" the second girl grinned and leaned to the side to look ahead at the progress of the line. "Oh look! They're letting us in!"

"Ah! Finally!"

The line shuffled along slowly passed the bouncers and through the door. Yeunja pulled out her ID to show the doorman before entering the club.

"You're American?" (It was a fake ID. Yeunja, like many American teenagers, indulged herself in partying and so on while in California. But don't judge her…Or do?)

She nodded.

"Ahh, welcome to Korea…"

"Thanks."

"Wait who's American?"

A man wearing a baggy black sweatshirt and equally baggy jeans (XXL) appeared beside the bouncers who pointed at her.

"Kang Yeunja??"

"Um, do I know you?"

"Nah, I'm a friend of Seunghyun. EX."

"X?" (She didn't know it was EX.)

"Just EX."

"Um, okay?"

He nodded and led her inside the club.

"Wait...what is this?"

"Seunghyun said you would come," he answered. "I'm getting you a good seat."

"How did he know--You're the friend?"

"Yep."

"So stand here," he ordered bringing her to the front of the growing crowd.

"Oh-Kay?"

"You're the most important of our fans okay?" he grabbed her shoulder before disappearing backstage.

"Wait what?" Most important fan?! What the hell is that...?

Music started to play from the speakers and people became anxious, some even cheered.

Then it stopped. Wow...way to get a crowd riled up.

Ten minutes passed and everyone was getting rather P.. In another fifteen some were like screw it and started to walk off. Then the music began to play before they could get too far, and they ended up not leaving.

Some guys came out on stage wearing loose white t-shirts and baggy blue jeans with white handkerchiefs covering their faces. Pretty intense…

Yeunja clapped along with the crowd. The guys pulled down their handkerchiefs and bowed quickly, waving to the people before grabbing their mics and beginning to…rap?!

Yeunja was astonished. This wasn't a rock band? She squinted and strained to see their faces. (You see, she doesn't have the best eyesight in the world...) She gave up after a while and just listened. They were good, but when was Seunghyun's band going to appear? Yes...she isn't the brightest person around if you've been catching on. ;)

The musicians performed several songs before switching stage with another group. Yeunja didn't see Seunghyun there either. Didn't he say 11?

"Kang Yeunja!!"

Someone jerked her out of the crowd.

"Huh?!" she almost fell over again as Seunghyun appeared in her peripherals.

"Found you!"

"What? Wait when are you performing?!"

"We just did..."

"Wait that was you?! You mean the 'bros'?"

"Yeah..."

"Where were you? You weren't the one playing the drums right?"

"What drums? No? I was the main rapper!"

"You were WHAT?! You're the SPEED guy?!" Yeunja demanded as a bunch of girls surrounded him.

"Way to be subtle!!" he shouted from somewhere in the mob of fan girls.

Man can they be dedicated. And Seunghyun wasn't even famous..well he was for an underground rapper...Yeunja sighed and sat down in a booth near the stage.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She turned to see 'X' sit down across from her.

"Why not?"she gave him a shrug and let him order a drink for her.

Choi Seunghyun made it to their booth finally after being asked hundreds of random questions about when he's going to debut under an actual label and what type of girls he likes...

God! How annoying and non-sensible is that?! He wasn't even famous (really) yet and girls still fall for him! How?!

Yeunja indulged herself in another drink. X was talking about getting her to try soju for the first time and that she could handle her liquor better than Seunghyun. Not that she was listening. She was staring at Seunghyun with a contemptible look on her almost clam face.

"What?" he made a stupid face at her. :P "You can't hold your liquor."

She stared at the two bottles of soju that were sitting empty before her. Okay maybe she had help from X but she didn't say so.

"Yes. Yes I can."  
"Alright. Let's go." Seunghyun smirked then turned and flagged down a waitress. "Bring us four more." He motioned to the soju bottles to indicate what he meant to order.

"Haah!" Seunghyun finished his first bottle before Yeunja.

"You didn't drink before this!" she complained after draining her bottle.

"Yeah I did! Thanks to you all those girl's bought me a drink!" he retorted.

"Hah!" she snickered in disbelief.

X chuckled and pushed another bottle towards each of them.

"Choi Seunghyun…?"

"Are we done?"

"No!" Yeunja stood up with her arms over her head. "Neveeer!"

And then the alcohol hit her. She started to sway.

"Yah…you haven't even taken five sips of your second one…"

"Jut shut it…" she said in English. (Yes, it's supposed to be 'jut' not 'just'.)

"You really can't hold your liquor?"

"Dude...it's been four bottles.." X muttered.

"Three," he corrected.

"Yaahh...don talk like dat," Yeunja hissed.

"Yeunja. You said you were heavy-weight." Seunghyun recalled.

"Sooo...?"

"You liar."

"Don't be so rude..." Yeunja mumbled and started to walk towards the club exit.

"Better stop her..." X mumbled.

"It's not my problem," he said brushing X off.

"Um excuse me?" Seunghyun and X both looked up to see the bouncer. "You're gonna have to take care of that drunk girl outside."

"We don't even know her," Seunghyun insisted.

"Wasn't she just drinking with you? And I do believe she is calling your name."

X muffled a snort as Seunghyun's face went pale.

"CHOI SEUNGHYUUUUUN!!!!" Yeunja was leaning against a pole, practically hugging it."Choi-Choi-Choi-Choi Choi Choi Choooooi-Seung-Seung-Seung-SeungHYUN!!!!"

"Yah! Would you shut UP?!" he grabbed her and dragged her down the sidewalk, away from the gathering on-lookers.

"Me?! Look who's talking! You're the one who is yelling!"

"Why are you like this?!"

"Why are you?!"

"I'm not the one who's shit-faced here no am I?"

She stopped in mid-step, pulling him to a halt too. "How do you know?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her until they were just inches apart. "You are certainly a unique person…" she pointed out, raising her right eyebrow. Then her head started bobbing back and forth. "Imma be up in the club, Doing whatever I like, Imma be popping that bubbly, Cool and living that good life," she started yelling, a sad attempt in singing. "Oh, let's make this last forever, Partying when you're together, On and on and, and on and, On and on and on and on and, Imma be rocking like this, WHAT, Y'all RACIST WORD I DON"T WANNA SAY, wanna talk sh!t, BUT, Wanting you put it on the blog, Rocking like this my job—"

"SHUT UP!" Seunghyun wrapped his hand around her mouth and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"NOOO! RUDE! HELP! HELP! SOMEOOOONE!! HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP MEEE!!!!" she managed to scream.

"KANG YEUNJA!" Seunghyun looked around at people who were passing by. "This is my sister!" he tried to convince those concerned onlookers. "She's bipolar!"

"LIAR!!!!" she broke loose from his hold and started to run across the street.

"KANG YEUNJA—!"

There was a screeching and a sound of impact—or that's what he imagined.

Seunghyun's eyes widened.

"Yeunja…?!"

She opened her eyes slowly. Someone had their arm wrapped around her and was supporting her from falling.

"What is it with you and getting hit by cars?" She glanced up at her rescuer and groaned. "Kang Yeunja right?" She nodded. "Hm…This is very nostalgic." Kwon Jiyon grinned down at her.

"Isn't it though?" she muttered sarcastically and straightened up. "Uh…thanks, again." She stepped away. They were on the other side of the street.

"Are you alright?"

She started to sway while she stood there.

"No—Yes." She nodded.

"You're drunk…"

"And?"

"Kang Yeunja!!" Seunghyun appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm ready to drag her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she growled.

"Choi…Seunghyun?"

Seunghyun turned at the sound of his name.

"Kwon Jiyong? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh…you two know each other…?" Yeunja asked slowly.


End file.
